


Watchfulness

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [14]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Dungeon, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Alright everyone, I think we’ll finish this session here.” Mina said, shutting down her DM screen and stretching.





	Watchfulness

“Alright everyone, I think we’ll finish this session here.” Mina said, shutting down her DM screen and stretching. There was some grumbling from the others, but they soon followed suit and left. It was then that Mina noticed Suvi’s watch on the table. Sighing, Mina grabbed it before darting outside.

“Suvi! Your watch!” She called. Suvi turned and gasped, before jogging back.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She said.

“It’s fine.” Mina replied, strapping the watch on for her. Suvi smiled.

“You… didn’t need to do that.”

“You still appreciate it, right?”

“Right.” Suvi promised, before returning to her desk, still smiling.


End file.
